The present invention relates generally to the field of motorcycles and, more specifically, to the field of saddlebag mounting systems.
Motorcycles typically include fenders positioned over the wheels to prevent debris (e.g., dirt, water, etc.) from being thrown into the air as the motorcycle travels over a surface. For example, front and rear fenders can be positioned around the front and rear wheels, respectively.
The front fender can be coupled to the front fork of the motorcycle so that the front fender turns with the fork and wheel. The front fender can be secured to the fork so that the front fender either moves upward when the front wheel encounters a bump or, alternatively, stays stationary relative to the upward moving wheel.
The rear fender can be coupled to the tail section of the frame in a position over the rear wheel. This is commonly done in such a way that the rear fender does not move with the rear wheel when the rear wheel encounters a bump. In this design, the rear fender is typically bolted to the tail section of the motorcycle using bolts that pass through the tail section and through the rear fender.
Some motorcycles also include saddlebags that provide a compartment for storing items on the motorcycle. Saddlebags are commonly mounted on opposing sides of the rear fender, and can be secured to the motorcycle using the bolts that mount the rear fender to the tail section.
The above-described design provides an adequate means for attaching the rear fender and the saddlebags to a motorcycle. However, it can be understood that the above-described fender-mounting bolts will be visible when the saddlebags are not mounted. Such a design can detract from the overall aesthetic quality of the motorcycle.
The present invention provides an improved saddlebag mounting system that eliminates the need for external fasteners on the rear fender and corresponding tail section. In one aspect, the invention is embodied in a motorcycle comprising a frame, a front wheel coupled to the frame, and a rear wheel coupled to the frame. A rear fender is coupled to the frame and positioned over the rear fender, and a saddlebag is coupled to the inner surface of the rear fender. Preferably, the outer surface of the rear fender is substantially free of mounting hardware for mounting the saddlebag.
In one embodiment, the saddlebag is mounted to the inner surface of the rear fender using a saddlebag mounting system, including a mounting bracket. The mounting bracket preferably includes an inner bracket coupled to the inner surface of the rear fender, and an outer bracket coupled to the inner bracket, the saddlebag being mounted to the outer bracket.
The rear fender can be provided with an inner support mounted to the inner surface to facilitate attachment of the inner bracket. For example, the inner support can include a slotted opening, and a fastener can be used to couple the inner bracket to the inner support. Preferably, the fastener includes a head portion positioned within the slotted opening. The slotted opening can take on a variety of shapes, but preferably includes a wide portion larger than the head portion of the fastener, and a narrow portion smaller than the head portion of the fastener. With this design, the head portion can be inserted into the wide portion and subsequently slid into the narrow portion. Tightening of the fastener to the inner bracket will result in securing the inner bracket to the inner support.